Miter saws are used for cutting and shaping work pieces, such as, hardwood, manufactured wood products, construction lumber, and other materials. The typical miter saw includes a base or a platform on which a turntable is positioned. The turntable and a portion of the base support a work piece to be cut by the miter saw. A support assembly of the miter saw is connected to the turntable and functions to support a cutting assembly that is operable to perform a cutting operation on the work piece. The support assembly includes components that enable the cutting assembly to move upward and downward in relation to the turntable in order to cut the work piece positioned thereon. The support assembly also typically includes components to enable the cutting assembly to pivot in relation to the turntable in order to produce beveled or angled cuts on the work piece.
Some users prefer to operate a miter saw on a portable miter saw stand. The typical miter saw stand includes ground engaging legs, which support a horizontal support section. The miter saw is positioned on the horizontal support section, such that the turntable of the miter saw is positioned at the height of a typical user's midsection. Accordingly, a miter saw stand is useful for preventing miter saw users from having to kneel or crouch to operate the saw.
In general, known miter saws are not connected directly to the miter saw stand. Instead, the miter saw is first connected to a support bracket system. The typical support bracket system includes a pair of support brackets, which are configured for attachment to the lateral ends of the base of the miter saw. Typically, the support brackets are connected to the base with various fasteners, such as threaded bolts. After the support brackets are connected to the miter saw, the miter saw is positioned on the miter saw stand, such that the support brackets are positioned to attach to the horizontal support section. Next, attachment features, such as additional threaded bolts, are used to attach each support bracket to the horizontal support section.
Known support bracket systems adequately attach the miter saw to the miter saw stand; however, known support bracket systems increase the weight of the miter saw and are time consuming to attach and remove from the miter saw. In particular, the typical support bracket system increases the mass of a miter saw by approximately three kilograms. Additionally, hand tools, such as a wrench, are usually needed to attach (and remove) the support bracket system to the base of the miter saw. At a construction site, users may consume time searching for the proper hand tools for operating the support bracket system. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for connecting a miter saw to a miter saw stand.